Hazel Eyes
by Swimmerkitti
Summary: He missed her. She needed him. So simple yet so complicated. What happens when Foaly comes up with an invention with unpredictable implications? (Set 5 years after OD)
1. Chapter 1

And I'm finally back from a break since…. Last August, when I was the queen of SoR fandom. Well I don't know about that, but anyway, I'm back! And here's my latest story, which I thought of immediately upon finishing reading Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception. If you think I'm dirty, nasty, and perverted, good for you. **But if you do read this, please review! Leave constructive criticism; don't be afraid to say something. And I really want to know what you guys think of it…**

Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer and other people own all rights to anything related to Artemis Fowl. Not me. If I did, I wouldn't just be sitting here writing fanfics because I would have put this in the book.

* * *

He missed her. It was as simple as that. So simple, yet so extraordinarily complicated. Artemis Fowl, now nineteen years old, was staring into his own eyes in a reflection in his bathroom mirror. He still had an hour before she contacted him via fairy communicator, so he figured he'd take a nice hot bath in the luxurious tub within his highly decorated bathroom. Artemis was still a resident of Fowl Manor, though not for much longer. He was consulting with some renowned architects and constructors to make a dream manor of his own on some property he bought with stolen money just a few minutes away from the current Fowl residence. After his last escapade with the LEP, he had decided to turn over a new leaf. Aside from a few operations (not nearly as dangerous as his previous escapades but just as illegal,) Artemis was trying very hard to lead a normal life. Or as normal as life could be for the latest in the Fowl dynasty.

Artemis had changed considerably in the last five years. Now he was a psychologist, and had progressed the field tremendously. All under aliases, of course, because he couldn't draw too much attention to himself if he was to keep his title of criminal mastermind. He had also grown into a man, his body finally catching up with his mind. Artemis held true to the promise he made to himself during the time he and Holly spent fighting for their lives in a replica of the Temple of Artemis, which was festering with homicidal trolls. He vowed to get into better shape, because his easy fatigue nearly got him and Holly killed.

With Butler, his massive Eurasian bodyguard and best friend, this was a fairly attainable goal. Butler taught Artemis the routine necessary for a physically fit body. Artemis was obviously the kind of person who never accepted failure at anything, so here he was with a muscular, but not _too_ muscular physique. Of course, he still had jet-black hair (which he grew to be about eye length and slightly shaggy,) penetrating ice-blue eyes, and the charm and sophisticated wit to match. And who could forget his famous vampire smile?

Yes, he had it all, he thought, as he removed his robe and sunk into the much needed, steaming hot bath. The teen slid completely under the water, and opened his eyes to see the world above him. An air bubble escaped his lips and floated toward the surface. Toward his perfect world with the deepest imperfection.

Artemis Fowl, who had never cared about or respected for anyone but himself, save Butler when he reached his teens, had somewhat slowly opened his heart. For five years, he waited with bated breath for her to contact him every other Thursday night at eight o' clock sharp. It was the one thing he looked forward to. Hearing her voice, and seeing those beautiful hazel eyes.

* * *

Holly needed him, more than anything. Artemis was part of the motivation that kept her going. The young elf was absolutely sick and tired of Commander Sool and his tyrannical ways. Well, Haven hadn't exactly fallen to tyranny, but in Holly's opinion, it was on a cart speeding in that direction. Her private detective business was going fairly well, for an independent female. Of course, she still had Mulch working with her, which proved to be rather useful although occasionally illegal. Holly and Mulch's business was named Root Enterprises: We'll Get Down to the Root of Your Problem. Cheesy, she knew, but Holly felt she had to honor her late commander and surrogate father figure.

Holly, still at work, glanced at the clock. She still had an hour before she was scheduled to call Artemis.

"Mulch," she called to the dwarf.

"What is it, Holly? In need of my gastric services?"

She grimaced. "Sorry, not at the moment, Mulch. I think I'm going to just leave now…close up as soon as you're done doing that research." The pair had been trying to figure out a tough case which involved liberal amounts of dwarf rock polish and Commander Sool's home. Not that they were trying hard.

"Got it," said Mulch, eyeing up a gold statuette Holly had won for a novel she wrote about her experiences in the LEP.

Holly gathered her belongings and raced out the door, letting it slam behind her. Mulch continued staring wistfully at the gold begging to be hawked, but before he even had time to think about how to make a cheap replica, Holly popped her head back in again. "Don't even think about my award, Mulch, for the hundredth time!"

She exited the premises once more, laughing to herself at the dwarf grumbling as she left. Holly's laughter stopped short though, as she recalled the time Mulch had stolen Academy Awards. Under a normal situation, this would have been quite comical. But now, one of the only fairies she could kid about that with was gone. Julius Root. She hated Opal for taking Julius from her. He was the most important person in her life. After she was kicked out of her house, he became the closest thing to family Holly had. It was thanks to him that she remained in the LEP after so many problems, some of which involved a certain Irish genius. Artemis. The Mud Boy, scratch that, Mud Man, who had outwitted her numerous times. They started out enemies, but over the years, they'd warmed up to each other. As Holly briskly walked to her small home, she couldn't help but realize that if Opal hadn't tried to get revenge, Root would still be alive, but Artemis would likely still be mind wiped. So she almost had Opal to thank for reuniting her with the person she lo-. No. Holly shook her head at her own childishness. Artemis was one of her greatest and most trusted friends, nothing more.

* * *

Artemis, it turned out, had fallen asleep in the bathtub. The water was kept heated, and the soft sounds of the water lapping at the sides of the tub had lulled him to sleep. He was startled awake by a very familiar tune coming from his bedroom. Blinking, trying to get re-oriented, Artemis yawned before the sound registered. Suddenly he leaped out of the tub, whisked a towel from a shelf and threw it around his waist, and picked up his communicator just before Holly was about to give up on the man with the vampire smile.

"Holly," Artemis said coolly. "How have you been?"

She smiled up at him. "Not so bad. And yourself?"

"Fine," he replied, after a moment's hesitation, and the smug look in his eyes faltered.

Holly looked at him quizzically. He couldn't help but notice how she'd changed in the past five years. While she would never grow any taller, she had certainly let her hair do some growing. Before, it was in short spikes, but she'd grown the auburn waves out to a short bob. She was wearing a typical work outfit for her, a white t-shirt and navy pants. Much different than her recon uniform, but it seemed to suit her just as well. Holly now carried herself with more pride and self-confidence than ever before. He noticed, as always, that her eyes remained unchanged. They were still that beautiful hazel color he admired so deeply. Such deep pools, full of so much pain and joy behind them at the same time. What Artemis didn't notice though, was that he was the reason there was joy in her eyes. The pair caught up with each other for an hour or so, before Holly was interrupted.

"Oh, Artemis, hold on, I've got another call," she explained, putting him on the fairy communicator equivalent of hold. She was gone from the screen, a screensaver type thing of an acorn surrounded in gnommish reading 'Holly will be right back.'

He wondered who it could be, as no one had ever interrupted one of their calls before. Impatiently, Artemis hurried into a pair of black boxers and a black t-shirt (he had loosened up slightly in the past few years) before Holly got back. He sat for a full five minutes after getting dressed before Holly returned.

"What took so long, Holly?" he demanded.

She was slightly breathless. "Artemis, Foaly had to tell me about a new invention of his."

Despite being irritated at his time with Holly being cut into, he was intrigued whenever one of Foaly's inventions came up.

"What is it this time?"

"You'll never believe this. Artemis, it is a complex process which can change a fairy to a Mud Man…or vice versa," she added slowly.

Artemis nodded slowly. "Continue."

"Well," she said, "the subject would need to go on these supplements for three days, then their body will be ready for the transformation. They'd then step into this machine Foaly programs which completely restructures DNA."

"That centaur never fails to impress me. And that takes a lot, if you haven't noticed."

Holly smirked. "Oh Artemis, I bet I impress you," she said, batting her eyelashes coyly.

Artemis was confused for a moment. Was this considered flirting? Well they were just friends, so it surely wouldn't mean anything, even if he did have feelings for-. No. He definitely didn't. But what harm could a little fun do?

"You know it, Holly," he purred, before winking at her.

They both looked at each other for another moment before they simultaneously burst out laughing, unable to conceal their amusement any longer.

"Goodnight Artemis," she said, smiling.

He returned the smile, but his was more vampire-like. "Goodnight Holly."

* * *

I really hope everyone liked it! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**First, a thanks to my reviewers. Sorry if I accidentally missed you!**

**IhateSool-** Thank you, I'm glad you like it!  
**Refloc-** I have always wondered how Artemis would act romantically. I really, desperately hope Colfer writes a fifth book. I'm worried, because I read around back when EC came out that it was the 'third of four books.' I will cry if I find out OD was indeed the last book. The ending was kinda disappointing.  
**AgiVega-** Thanks; I thought it might be a bit cheesy lol.  
**DyslexicCrayon-** I love your name hahah. Thanks for the awesome review!  
**Froggifrog-** That's a relief, I wasn't sure how well I handled that part, and I hoped I had it realistic!  
**Aperfectattitude-** Thank you! I'll try to update sooner…I had a busy weekend.  
**JamieLove-** I promise I'll update ASAP from now on so you don't have a seizure lol  
**septumpopuli-** Oh I can't stand Sool either. I want to include his demise in this story…but I'm not sure who would replace him. Any ideas, anyone?  
**Keiko-** hahah thank you. See when my boyfriend and I flirt…I tickle him until he falls off the So I just had to wing it on that part. Don't worry, I'm no stranger to rambling. A few of my SoR stories reflect that…especially the Psycho Chronicles.  
**Kuramas Girl Angel-** Glad you like it! I did like OD…just a little disappointed.  
**Myst-** hah I knew what me gusta means! Go Spanish 1…hahah. I'm not looking forward to 3 more years of Spanish. But anyway, thanks! I assumed this storyline would be used a lot, so it's going to be hard to make it just right.  
**LegendaryRoxtar-** cool name! Glad you like my story!

Okay. I was sick for a week and had no energy to write on here…I was better for a few days and spent the whole time doing homework…then I got sick AGAIN 3 days ago. After not being sick for like 2 years…I get it twice in two weeks. But I promise all updates after this will not take so long! Here's chapter 2. When you review, please tell me anything you'd like to see in this, I'm all open to suggestions!

* * *

Carefully placing the hand-held fairy communicator inside a drawer in his bedside table, Artemis sunk into his very comfortable, expensive black silk sheets. His mind was positively racing now. Oh, the possibilities! He couldn't help but think of the money he could plunder from the People if he was disguised as one of them even for just a short while. Artemis wrinkled his pale, perfect nose, running a hand through his jet-black hair. Foaly hadn't said how temporary- or permanent- this procedure was. As Artemis lay deep in contemplation, he was interrupted by a knock on his oak door. 

"Yes?" He called. Butler strode right in.

"Your talk with Miss Short go well tonight?" The giant Eurasian asked as he handed Artemis a steaming cup of Earl Grey. The young man smiled.

"Oh yes. It seems Foaly has a new idea that I could use to my advantage if given the right oppor-"

"I don't want any more dangerous problems with the People. They've done too much for use. Most of them trust us now, with the exception of that foul LEP commander. Please, Artemis, don't jeopardize our relations with them anymore." Butler said, shaking his head slightly.

"Don't worry, old friend," Artemis said with a somewhat sad smile. "I promise I'll try to tone it down a bit this time." Butler just shook his head. There was no getting through to Artemis sometimes.

"I'm going to go swim a bit before I retire. This body is really getting in the way of things," Butler said, placing a hand on his accidentally Kevlar-reinforced chest. "Goodnight, Artemis."

"Sleep well," Artemis said, as Butler closed the door, leaving Artemis to solitude once more.

Artemis meditated for a while before going to sleep. As nice as clearing his mind was every night, he couldn't help but think about how much nicer it was to think of Holly…

* * *

Holly Short switched off the communicator, and tossed it on a beanbag chair she had one of her friends who worked for Euro Disney pick up for her. It was kind of funny, ever since she had met Artemis, she had become less and less like her fellow fairies. Not many other elves had European lip gloss, magazines, movies, and other random things scattered throughout their little home. Artemis was sure having some strange impact on her. 

Yet, she thought, it was certainly a good one. Holly didn't know how she would ever survive without him. Ever since Commander Root died, Holly felt like Artemis was the only being she could really connect with, aside from Foaly sometimes, and perhaps even Mulch on rare occasion. But that was it. She was pretty much alone in this world, and it was so nice to have Artemis to fall back on.

Holly flopped down onto her water bed, another Mud Man thing. Stretching out, she thought of how nice it would be to have Artemis here to come home to…even just as a friend. It would be absolutely wonderful to have anyone to talk to down in Haven. She laughed to herself, picturing Artemis as an elf. He'd have to shrink quite a bit, and his perfectly delicate features would be ruined! She decided she'd just love to see his reaction upon looking in a mirror.

"Too bad I'm just a silly girl, nothing more than a wishful thinker," she said to no one in particular. "I need out."

Holly rose from her bed, and although it was getting quite late, slipped on a pair of elf-style blue jeans and a light red shirt. Adding some black combat boots just in case she needed to run from whatever she might meet, Holly was ready. She needed to fly again.

* * *

Tossing and turning, Artemis was having an uneasy sleep. In his dreams, he was walking with Holly, except she was very much human. It was uncanny though, how similar she was to her elf form. She had flowing auburn hair, a petite frame, full red lips, and those stunning eyes. They were walking along the grounds of his own newly finished home, holding hands. 

"I love you Holly," he said, turning to face her, clutching both of her hands in his own.

"Artemis, you know I love you too," she responded lovingly, squeezing his hands a little tighter, and stepping just a little bit closer to him. He leaned in to kiss her, and suddenly their mouths gently collided in one magical moment, creating a bond that could never be broken. Artemis opened his eyes, and noticed he was staring directly into the eyes he had fallen in love with, gorgeous hazel eyes.

Artemis was unhappily awoken by a sharp tapping on the windows of the French doors leading out to his balcony. But all the grumpiness melted away as soon as he realized who had come.

"Holly!" he nearly shouted. "It's so good to see you again, in person finally."

"Yes, it definitely is," she agreed, running to shake his hand. In a moment they realized how silly it was to formally shake hands, and she threw her arms around him and squealed in a most un-Holly like manner.

"Two years has been far too long," Artemis said. Indeed, it had been two years since Holly had flown, and two years since she'd come to visit him.

"I really needed a break from all the pettiness of the People," she confessed, casting her eyes downward.

"I feel the same way about my own race," he divulged. "I needed a break from the monotony of what they call life."

The pair sat down in some comfortable chairs, stolen from a palace in Morocco about three years ago. For several hours, they talked together like they hadn't had time for in so long. Yet at the same time, it was like they'd never been apart. When the sun came up, and Holly decided she'd better get going back home, Artemis suddenly remembered Foaly's new invention.

"Holly, before you go, can I discuss something with you," he cautiously asked.

"Would it happen to be that new idea of Foaly's?"

Artemis' breath caught in his throat for a moment before he continued. "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. What do you think of it?"

Holly chose her words carefully. "Hm. Well, I think it could be, if used properly, a most wonderful thing. It could possibly make two beings who had too many…differences, if you will, become closer."

"My thoughts exactly!" Artemis replied. "I hope Foaly has someone to test it. It would be a shame to see something with that ability go to waste."

"I agree, Artemis. The only problem is who would be willing to risk everything in order to be with someone?"

"Holly," he said, that devilish look in his icy eyes. "Are you implying you know of someone who is madly in love with me?"

She snapped immediately into a playful defense mode. "Get over yourself, Fowl!" she exclaimed. "As if anyone could ever love you that much," she said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Despite the obvious silly undertones, something she said made Artemis stop.

"Holly, what if you're right?" he asked, sitting down from shock. She _was_ right.

"About what, Artemis?"

"What if no one will ever love me? What if I'm too cruel, or malicious of a person for anyone to ever possibly grow close to? Holly, I have no real friends aside from Butler, and even that's stretching it."

"Artemis, don't be so naïve," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll always be your friend. You have me."

He looked up to thank her, but in a second, she was gone, and he could see her surge off of his balcony. What Artemis couldn't see though, were the tears forming and falling from Holly's eyes as she soared off into the sunrise.

* * *

My apologies once again. Please tell me if you think this was too rushed or anything like that, constructive criticism is appreciated! 


End file.
